


Conveniently Trapped

by My_wayward_CASsbutt



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angel Cas, Deans trapped on Cas' bed, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Oneshot, M/M, Prankster Sam, deanmon, devils trap, idk i just had the idea, short little silly thing I did randomly, with Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_wayward_CASsbutt/pseuds/My_wayward_CASsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT: Sam leaves many demon traps around the bunker in places that he knows Dean will be.   But the trap that Dean ends up getting stuck in isn't exactly the one he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conveniently Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel oneshot

Sam knew he was in trouble we he his phone began blowing up with multiple angry texts from Dean, but it was still pretty hilarious.

_**D** **_:_ SAM!!!!** _

_**D: SAM GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!** _

_**D: SSSSSAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!** _

_**D: sam im so gonna kill you when I get out of here** _

_**D: YOU TOOK ALL THE KNIVES!?!?!** _

_**D: dammit sam how the hell am I supposed to get out of this** _

_**D: Sam!!** _

_**D: SAM!!!** _

_**D: SSSAAAMM!!!!!!!** _

A laugh erupted from Sam’s mouth, he knew full well that Dean was trapped in one of his prank demon traps that he placed in numerous places throughout the bunker, he didn’t know which one though. He had also made sure to take all the accessible knives from all the areas where the devil traps lie in wait.

His phone suddenly started ringing at him and he wasn’t surprised to see that it was his brother.

He reluctantly answered it “Dean! Hi.” he said with delight in his voice that was totally not subtle.

“Sam you son of a bitch!  I’m starving and I can’t move!” Dean’s voice boomed through the phone and Sam had to slightly move it away from his ear. “Who the fuck do you think you are?! I’m gonna fuckin kill you”.  He couldn’t help but chuckle at his genius.

“Dean, Dean calm down” he heard another voice come through the phone, “We’ll find a way to get out of this”  

“Wait.  Is- is that… Cas?”

He heard the creaking noise of a bed on the other line as one of the moved to the nightstand to look for something to scratch the devils trap with.

“An- And a- _bed_?”

“Shut up Sam!” it was Dean again.

“Oh my god” Sam knew which trap he was stuck in.  That one was merely a joke to himself.  It actually worked though. _Oh my god._

“Jesus, Sam! Just get us out of here”

“Why can’t Cas leave?” Sam questioned, curious on why the angel was choosing to be trapped with Dean when he could be anywhere else in the world.

“Sam I’m not just gonna leave your brother in his time of panic and anger” it was Cas again.

“Oh my god” he could hear Dean’s facepalm.  “Would ya just slide a knife under the door or something?  Please?” he was pleading now, embarrassed out of his mind “So that Cas can break the trap?”

“I don’t know Dean.  Do you really want to leave?”

“Sammy I swear to god”

“Dean your brother’s right” he heard Cas say from the other end, “I mean last night you did say-”

“CAS!” Dean said cutting him off before he could finish that sentence, “Sammy please!”

“Alright but not till you admit it” Sam explained.

“Admit what” Dean sounded irritated.

“Admit, with words, that you have feeling for Cas”

“Don’t you think we’re a little past that already?” Dean replied.

“I want to hear you say it” Sam pressed.

“Alright fine! Bitch...”

“Jerk… C’mon I’m waiting”

All Sam heard on the other end was mumbling, clearly coming from Dean.

“What was that?” Sam said with a mischievous grin plastered across his face.

The mumbling was a little more clear this time but still incoherent.

“What? Sorry, I uh, didn’t get that” Sam teased.  He was so dead after this.

“IM MIGHT BE A LITTLE GAY FOR CAS ALRIGHT???!!!” Dean yelled “YOU HAPPY?!?!”

“Yep” Sam said sheepishly.

Then he heard Cas’ voice again saying something that sounded like “I am” and more creaking on the bed.

He started feeling a little uncomfortable when the speaker end of the phone started distributing moans and other various sounds.

Sam quickly hung up, knowing it would be a while before Dean would want to be out of that trap again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate your kudos and comments so remember to leave feedback (even though this work is really short) And please go check out my other works!! :) (they are all Destiel but there may be some Sabriel in the future)
> 
> Thanks!! ;)


End file.
